


I Heard Your Voice Before I Saw Your Face

by HumanityIsDeadToMe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, First meet at grocery store, Happy Ending, John's in uni, M/M, Mild Smut, Ms hudson isnt the housekeeper, My First Smut, No army doctor, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is older than John, Sherlock uses phil as fake name, Top Sherlock, Unexpected visit from Mycroft, Vibrators, consulting detective, john is very gay, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsDeadToMe/pseuds/HumanityIsDeadToMe
Summary: Sherlock is a consulting detective but as a side job is a sex phone operator. John happens to get the number from a drunk friend. They end up meeting each other and it goes from there. Sherlock will end up quitting the sex phone operator thing. John gets a small job at a clinic. There will be smut.





	I Heard Your Voice Before I Saw Your Face

John couldn't believe he was doing this. It just wasn't something he'd normally do. "Three continents" Watson would never call a sex phone operator. Though here he is in his room, about to call one. A drunk friend had given him the number. Before he lost his nerve as to why he was doing this, he called the number and waited.

"Hello," a lady answered sounding tired and very annoyed.," Would you like a male or a female operator?"

John was slightly shocked at her rudeness, but mostly at her question. He's always been with woman in his past but none of them worked out. He was curious about men but never acted on it, even in his military day's. It's always been "not gay" for him, what would people think of him? His sister was openly gay but would they be so accepting towards him? There was no one around though, he was alone in his room on the phone. No one would know his answer.

"Male or female?", the lady asked again, more hostile this time. It imediantly pulled John out of his thoughts.

Almost awkwardly he answered," Oh um... male please."

There was silence as the phone switched to another, and a smooth, deep baritone voice was talking.

"Hello"

"Um.... Hello", John stumbled with his words. What was he supposed to say?

"You've never done this before have you?", the voice chuckled.

"No, I haven't, I don't even know what to-", John stopped talking when the voice interrupted with a question.

"What's your name?"

John paused. Should he give him his name? He doesn't even know this guy. What really is the harm of it though, it's just a name. It's not like the guy knows what he looks like, they were on the phone for christ sake.

"John. My name's John."

"Mmm John, My name is Phil."

Weirdly, John didn't think that was the man's real name. He didn't really mind, if he was working as a sex operator, he wouldn't use his real name either.

"Have you ever penetrated youself?", the voice became impossibly more smoother. More..... seductive.

"W-what?", John stuttered.

"That's a no then. Would you like to try it? I'll walk you through it, if that's alright with you."

"Oh um", John wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to or not, he's gotten prostate exams before but those all felt medical. He's never done it with a pleasurable intention. He was half hard, mostly because of the man's voice. He could only imagine what it would sound like speaking of sexual acts.," yes, um I could try it."

"Splendid. Now stroke yourself."

This man really got down to the point, John thought. Hesitantly he unzipped his trousers and brought them, along with his pants, to his knees. His cock, fully hard now, slapped up against his belly. He grabbed it with his left hand and started slowly stroking up and down. Before he could stifle it, a tiny moan escaped his lips.

"How does it feel John?" Phil asked, voice more deeper this time.

"It- it feels good.", John replied breathy. He felt quite dirty talking about how it felt when he touched his private parts. He ran his thumb over his slit and groaned while jerking up into his fist.

"Now I want you to grab some lubricant. Coat your fingers with it. Then when your ready, press a finger to your entrance and gently penetrate yourself.", Phil demanded.

Knowing this would probably hurt or be uncomfortable, John generously coated his fingers in the substance and spread his legs for easier access. His cock was throbbing between his legs. Carefully, John pressed a finger to his entrance. It felt weird, odd, but mostly cold. Gently he pushed the finger in, wriggling it around. This still felt odd but it felt a bit....... good? He thrust the finger for a few minutes before deciding to add a second finger. It was a stretch but if he stroked himself while penetrating with his fingers it was actually bearable. It actually was starting to feel nice. Tendrils of pleasure licking up his spine.

"Oh God.", John gasped. His breaths were coming faster now, ragged as he thrust back onto his two fingers. He never expected to like this, never even thought of penetrating himself. Why hasn't he tried this before? It was bloody fantastic!

"That's it John, fuck yourself on your fingers. The pretty sounds you make. I bet your thinking of someone fucking you aren't you? They'll bend you over and give it to you, even when your screaming from overstimulation.", Phil whispered lowly.

The words made John blush from his face all the way to his chest. The image the words gave to him made him thrust his fingers even harder, lowly whimpering. He needed to come already, he was so close. It wasn't enough, having his fingers in him wasn't enough and he was right on the edge. Frustration slowly built up in him, he wanted more. He needed more.

"More!", John sobbed, half shocked at how desperate he sounded," I need more, please. I need to come-"

"Shhh, I've got you John. Add another finger alright? It'll be so good John, just add another finger."

With his head turned into a pillow, John added the third finger. This time there was a burn from the stretch. He stopped to let his body adjust to it but on an afterthought, he continued thrusting his fingers finding that he found the burn quite good. John knew that when stimulated during intercourse, the prostate could be very pleasurable and could lead to orgasm; so he started spreading his fingers in search of it.

This information turned out to be very true when John's fingers brushed against it. He slightly jumped and then moaned, his fingers quick to find it again.

"Jesus Christ.", John groaned, his fingers repeatedly thrusting directly on the small nub inside him. His head tipped back. His mouth in a perfect o.

"You've found it haven't you, feels good doesn't it?", Phil spoke.

"Yes, oh God yes!", John was stoking himself now in time to his thrusts. His hips thrusting up into his fist and back down on his fingers, not sure which feeling was better. His short blond hair becoming disheveled on the bed, a slight sweat breaking over his body. His orgasm was starting to build up, starting in the pit of his stomach. Making his movements faster, John tetered on the edge of orgasm before his vision went black. Pleasure overtook his body, eyes closed, white spurts reaching as far as his chin. Moaning lowly, John continued stoking himself and thrusting his fingers inside himself, milking out the aftershocks of his orgasm before he stopped completely from sensitivity.

He slumped down further on the bed, his body tired out, ready to fall asleep. He removed his fingers with care, shuddering at the feeling. He felt his hole gape, clenching around nothing before closing.

"Was that to your satisfaction?"

John jumped. His orgasm had brought a haze upon him that he had completely forgot that he was on the phone with a sex operator. He picked up the phone that had been thrown carelessly on the bed.

"Yes," John answered, " that was good."

After they had hung up, John slumped on the bed relaxed. He grabbed some tissues to clean himself, he didn't want to go to sleep with dried come on his body. He turned the lamp beside his bed off, John wasn't even fully in his covers before he drifted to sleep, all tension leaving him.

.........................

 

The sun was lightly shining through the thin curtains John had, turning the room golden. John was on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow, his arms laid spread on either side of his head. John woke up on hearing Ms. Hudson cooking.

All the events of last night caught up with John. He has penetrated himself and got off with a man's voice in his ear. Little did he know that this would happen again.

A week later, John had called three times more and happened to get Phil each time. Each time always brought John another breathtaking orgasm. He had grown the like of having his fingers inside of him. So much that he had taken to the internet to buy a vibrator that would take at least 2 to 7 days to be mailed in a package to him.

When John woke up on a Wednesday, he had a mind to get some jam with toast. Maybe with a cup of tea and some tellie. To his disappointment, when he looked in the kitchen, there was no jam, also no milk. John still had his cup of tea in the kitchen while reading the days newspaper. Eventually he procrastinated doing the shopping until the evening when he decided he had to have his jam with toast. So, dressed in a striped jumper, John headed out towards the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so your feedback will really help me. I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
